Puppet Master
by kcgal
Summary: Dr J gets a shock when Heero acts rather like an unPerfect Soldier


Puppet Master  
By KCgal 

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright to Bandai, Sunrise and affiliated parties. The story is mine, but not the guys. ;)  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warnings: Semi AU, implied lemon  
  
This is pretty rough... and a little strange. The idea is that Dr J, unlike the other scientists, never deviated from Operation M, or gave Heero the chance to. Things happen in probably a similar way to the series however, Heero getting orders and stuff and working towards the goal of dropping the colony on earth yadda yadda yadda. This occurs where Heero & Duo are at that hoity-toity school where Relena turns up, and they would have been planning on going to blow up that base. Dr J, at this point, does not know about the other pilots.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr J started when his monitor beeped, signaling an incoming message. Abandoning the information he was scanning over, the old man moved over to the screen and pressed the receive button. Abruptly the image flickered into light and Dr J was faced with his unemotional pilot.

01? What is the meaning of this? He snapped. We are not scheduled for contact. The cold blue eyes frosted ever so slightly more, and the boy grunted.

I deemed it necessary. The channel is secure. Came the flat response. A quick mental check from the doctor came up with the information that Heero was currently stationed at a school not far away from the next target he was to hit, waiting for instructions. There was could be logical reason for this call, and Dr J scowled at the boy. 

Well, what is it? He snapped. As he spoke, he was suddenly aware of movement in the background of where Heero was calling from, presumably the dorm room from the look of things. Freezing, he darted a look at his soldier again, unable to think how Heero could contact him with someone else present in such an obvious lax of security. The sheets on the bed moved again, and a slim, sinuous body emerged from their folds, long hair falling enticingly over the form. Wide seductive eyes that screamed sex' immediately snapped onto the back of Heero, and then slid over to Dr J on the screen, a grin curving over the full lips. Heero either did not seem to notice, or didn't care about the movement behind him, instead looking at J and replying in his usual monotone voice. J had completely missed his answer – the boy splayed so seductively on the bed having captured his attention fully. J spluttered, momentarily loosing his speech capabilities as he snapped back to Heero. The boy scowled at him, but repeated.

There has been a change in objectives. Heero stated. J's brows furrowed in confusion.

What do you mean? The boy behind Heero looked even smugger, and was sliding off the bed, draping the sheets around his unclothed body as he moved. 

I am removing myself from your directives. My missions are now under my own sole control, and I will follow the course of actions deemed best given the situation. Heero's voice again cut in on J's observations, and the doctor was left nearly gaping.

You can't do that! The missions are the basis of your existence! You are a soldier, you are made to take orders! J exclaimed, his focus now solely on 01 - the dire situation could afford no in-attention on his part. But it didn't seem to matter. The long-haired boy was no longer in the background, having come up behind Heero. Long, slim arms slid over Heero's shoulders, curling to caress the boy's chest, slipping under the loose green tank-top with ease. His heart-shaped face came down to rest on Heero's shoulder, dusky eyes locked on J as he turned his head to lick along the curve of Heero's jaw. Heero's head tilted ever so slightly into the caress, and J continued to splutter. 

No longer. The only orders I take from now on are from myself. Your aims and mine have diverged. Any further attempts at contact after this will be ignored. The slightly nasal monotone continued on, despite the nymph now hanging over him. The feminine-looking boy tilted his head further and whispered something to Heero, totally indiscernible to J. He then started nibbling on Heero's ear. Heero nodded, apparently at what the boy had said, and spoke again.

I will not destroy Earth. Gundam Wing now fights for the colonies. This is the end, J. 01 out. The screen abruptly blanked out, leaving J in a state of complete shock. Heero was meant to be the ultimate soldier – no emotions, no will of his own. He was meant to live solely to fulfill his given mission, no questions asked. And yet, his Perfect Soldier had just undeniably gone rogue. Gone rogue with an impressive weapon at his disposal along with all of the training and knowledge that J had battered into the boy. And there was little near nothing that J could do about it. The concept that his Perfect Soldier would do anything but follow orders had not been considered. He was too well-programmed, too dependant to ever to something so so 

Yet the programming had been broken. Had to have been broken by that long-haired strumpet _boy who was he? __What was he? That he could so manipulate the soldier, could destroy the creation that had taken painstaking years to build? Fighting __for the colonies? A faction against Operation M? There were too many questions. _

It had only been a small part of a second from Heero's severance of the connection, but the screen burst to life once more. Still staring straight at it, J was not looking at Heero any longer, but two wide amethyst eyes, that spelled mischief, and danger, and promised something more

Not the puppet master anymore, doctor. The laughing boy said, leaning in close to the screen. He grinned further, his white teeth shining brightly, like a wolf bearing his teeth. _I_ am the Master now Abruptly, the maniacal look was gone, and the boy fluttered his eyes at J, blowing a kiss as he moved back from the screen. Have fun now J! He said gleefully, hand reaching to sever the connection, for good this time.

02 out.

~ Owari

Duo is such a sex-kitten!


End file.
